Getting Over
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: Sequel to One Day When you are unaware of the future, you believe you and a friend will march on together. But it hurts when that friend is taken from you and to get over the pain, you have to take that first step.


"_I'll help you become a cool death scythe, okay?"_

Soul shut his eyes, leaning over his desk with his head on his arms. The somber expression was unusual on the demon scythe's face, but beside him was his meister, Maka Albarn, wearing the same somber expression. Next to them were two empty seats. Two students were missing. Soul and Maka knew those two students well—the meister, Tasha Ortiz, and her weapon, Anais Orelli. Tasha had missed school for a week. Anais…

Anais was dead.

One week ago, Soul, Maka, Tasha and Anais went on a group mission to retrieve a Kishin egg. It was going well, but they never meant to encounter a witch so soon. They were doing fine until…

"_**NO!**__"_

Soul's eyes closed tightly once Anais's voice rang in his ears. _Shit…_

"Soul?" Maka's voice was soft. "Soul, class is over…"

Soul barely felt his meister's hand on his back. He still wasn't accepting the fact that she was gone. Anais would be coming back in with Tasha. She's not dead.

"Soul?" Maka was sounding even more worried. "Hey…class is over."

Soul nodded before standing up. Maka's expression didn't change when she followed him out of the classroom. He hadn't been speaking much ever since that mission and it worried Maka. She knew that he and Anais had started becoming friends—and not the type of "friends" where it's "I know them" when they really don't. They had started becoming real friends. However, she could tell that her weapon partner was feeling down about Anais's death; Anais would have been so disappointed in how he was handling it.

Once the two were out of Shibusen, a voice called out to them. "Hey, Soul; hey, Maka."

Maka turned to meet the steady gaze of Anais's meister, Tasha. Tasha's eyes were washed out, most likely from crying, but she more or less seemed well.

"Tasha," Maka said gently. "How are you?"

"I lost my weapon partner, Maka. I feel like shit," Tasha replied, her voice low. She looked at Soul. "Soul?"

"Yeah?" Soul responded, even though it hurt him to look at Tasha, familiarized with the pain the girl was feeling. Tasha's gaze was unwavering. "All right, come with me, both of you," she said.

"W-What?" Maka asked.

"Just come on."

Not arguing with her, Soul and Maka followed Tasha down the steps of Shibusen and through the Death City. After a moment, Tasha stopped in front of the Hook Cemetery. The two were confused. "Tasha, why are we here?" asked Soul.

"So you can see Anais," Tasha answered, crossing her arms. Maka looked at Soul, sensing his unease. He was still sensitive about Anais. "Tasha…" Soul began.

"Shut up." Tasha's voice was firm. "I know that you miss Anais, Soul. I even noticed how happy that one time you two hung out made her. She told me that she was gonna help you be a death scythe before that mission. Don't you remember what she told you that day?"

Soul tensed. He did remember. But that would make him accept the reality that Anais was gone. Tasha's expression softened. "I know it'd mean the world to her if you at least visit her grave, Soul."

"Tasha's right, Soul," Maka said. "You know her better than anyone now—well, except Tasha."

Tasha smirked. "I'd be a bad meister if I wasn't the exception."

Soul sighed. "I can't face her like this."

"That's why you have to, stupid," Tasha said. "So you can finally accept that she's gone." She gestured toward the direction of Anais's grave. "Now are you gonna chicken out because your depression has kept you away for a week, or will you man up and take that first step?"

Soul considered Tasha's words. She was right. Granted it was a punishing reality check, but that was the fact: in order for Soul to finally accept Anais's death, he had to do this. "All right," he said.

Tasha smiled approvingly and led the way. Maka and Soul followed, passed many headstones before coming to one simple headstone. It has Anais's full name on it. Even so, it almost pulled Soul's heart in two. The memories of the mission flooded him fast.

"_Move!" Maka yelled, spinning Soul in her hands before trying to attack the witch. Tasha had Anais in her weapon form—a katana—and followed as the second wave to the onslaught. The witch's eyes narrowed at them before she flicked her wrist, sending the team flying backwards and hitting the ground. "Shit, what are we gonna do?" asked Maka, struggling to sit up, only to gasp when the witch appeared in front of her. Soul immediately transformed back to his human form and was shielding Maka from the witch. _

"_Back off, witch!" Tasha exclaimed, lunging at the witch, bringing down Anais to take the witch's head. The witch used the same invisible attack to throw Tasha back into a tree. "Now…" the witch murmured, raising a hand. "To take you two out."_

"_Shit…" Soul muttered. _

"_**NO!**__"_

_Anais had transformed into her human form and moved between the witch and Maka and Soul, grabbing the witch's hand in her own grip. Tasha had gotten up and moved to her two comrades._

"_Go, I'll hold her off!" Anais told her three friends. _

"_Anais, are you crazy?!" Soul snapped. "You can't handle her!"_

"_Shut up and go, Soul! You wanted to be the best death scythe, didn't you?!" Anais shot back. "I'm not letting any of you die here!"_

"_Release me!" The witch was trying to free herself from Anais's grip, but the girl had an iron grip. Anais turned her right arm into a blade. "Go now!" she snapped, pushing the witch back. Tasha grabbed Maka's hand and pulled the girl up. "Let's go!" she cried. Maka looked to her partner. "Soul, come on!"_

_Soul nodded, getting up and running with the girl, looking back only once to see the witch and Anais readying their attacks. Anais's eyes found him and her lips curled into a secret smile. She and the witch had started a solo battle, while Tasha, Maka, and Soul ran back to Death City…_

They had told Lord Death that Anais stayed behind to let them escape. Lord Death had sent Maka's father, Marie, and Stein to her aid, only for them to come back, Stein carrying Anais's lifeless, blood-covered body. Maka's tears had fallen right away, but she didn't fall apart like Tasha had. Tasha had collapsed on her knees and Soul had remembered the feeling of the shock at seeing Anais's body—it had been like ice. Even now, Soul had that feeling, looking at Anais's grave.

"We miss you, Ana-chan," Maka said, closing her eyes. Tasha's eyes were closed long ago, her arms crossed. Soul sighed. "Anais. You were snarky at most, but brave at your best. We can't hang out anymore, which is a downer…" he muttered. "I know you wanted to help me, but…"

"_You wanted to be the best death scythe, didn't you?!"_

"But not at your expense…" Soul felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Not at your expense, Anais…"

Maka was crying silently and Tasha had her hand over her eyes. Soul looked up at the sky. In a way, being here at Anais's grave seemed to make everything seem…calm, as if she was right there, alive and well, smiling because her friends are finally moving forward. Even though it hurt to remember the way she died, in taking that first step…everything will be okay in the end.


End file.
